Arielle High for the Talented
by NekoCapsule
Summary: Join us as the girls go through many obstacles to obtain the hearts of their favorite boys! Ikarishipping Contestshipping Pokeshipping Ferriswheelshipping OC x OC short summary is short.


**A/N: Basically, i had the WEIRDEST DREAM EVER. It was about this story, so you'll see. I find it easier to type my feelings than type it on my phone. your fingers dont hurt as much as when you type endlessly on a firm keypad. so basically, imoved from my old Fanfiction account because, since people knew me or "no plot bitch" as my friends put it, im here because i want to start over. So please enjoy!**

**Shippings included:**

**Ikarishipping Dawn/Hikari x Paul/shinji**

**Contestshipping May/Haruka x Drew/shuu**

**Pokeshipping Misty/Kasumi x Ash/ satoshi**

**Ferriwheelshipping White/Touko x N/Harmonia *loves that name***

**(and mine,) Runshipping Fiya Igarashi x Barry/Jun**

***and a scene with Wishfulshipping Iris x Cilan/Dento***

* * *

"Oakley, do you think we could?"I asked the girl with chestnut hair, as we stared upon the bright blue flyer.

"of course, Fiya." Oakley replied, her emerald eyes squinted at me.

I'm Fiya Igarashi. I'm an orphan and I have amberish-coffe bean hair and Orange eyes. My measurements are pretty goddess-like, if you ask me. Oakley's an orphan and has been my best friend for 3 years. We go almost everywhere together. She has small measurements, and a really pretty smile that made most normal and not perverted boys , we were looking at a flyer for a prestigious academy Called Arielle High.

"We should get the others to go too!" She cheered, and swipped the Flyer off the telephone pole. Then began to drag me from the gas station back home.

"No, but wait! how could we get in? My grades are horrible!" i whinned, Trying to pull from Her vice like grip on the back of my shirt(gasping for air.)

"who cares! read the flyer!" She told me, stuffing the flyer in my hands as the continued to drag me along.

"Art school? so i can sing or draw to get in?" I asked her, and she looked back and nodded.

"And i can do my dancing!" Oakley said, and draged me up the steps into the house.

The orphanage was in a quiet neighborhood, Its outside a bland brown and had a little frontporch held up by two pillars. our backyard was wide, Bare branches hovering over the green plush grass. Overall, our house was surrounded by a big wooden white fence.

"Everyone!" Oakley cheered to the six kids laying around the furniture. They looked up.

"What, Oakley?" a boy with blue hair asked her, popping his bubblegum.

"Well, JARED, We found a school that we could attend to. I'm sure Ma-Ma would be happy" She held up the flyer with a hand on her waist.

"That's J.K to you!" Jared Yelled at her, And they began to clash foreheads, to see who's would break first.

"Uh... anyway, Riho thinks it's a great idea!" A little pink haired girl named Riho said. Nobody knows why the young orphan talked in third person, but Most assumed that it was probably her past that made her do that. She usually hung around Lilly. Lilly Has orange hair and green eyes. She has the quiet demeanor, and will only speak or hum a few words. She stares at people coldly, and will only walk with anyone who hasn't pissed her off for the day.

"Riho, You could inroll in Reviews on Movies! you'd be a great critic!" I Smiled down at her.

"I'll do just that, Fiya-chan!" She smiled brightly to me, and ran off to sit by Lilly.

"What's going on?" A gentle voice calls from behind us. We turn our heads to find Ma-Ma walking calmly up the stairs from the basement.

"Ma-Ma! we found a school!" I Smiled at Maichiru-san, who for short was called Ma-Ma. Living in an half american half japanese place was hard for the lost of us. Most of the Americans living here were pretty racist towards us. We, the Japanese, LOVED the americans.

American Kids would stand around on thier front steps, pulling the ends of their eyes and yelling "Ching chong" to anyone walking by who was Japanese. Our only choice was to ignore it and walk on.

"Oh, well isn't that fabulous? I guess we could enroll. We don't want you stuck in Ghetto school forever, right?" Ma-Ma earned a glare from a girl named alicia. "I'll stay at Oakley." She said. Alicia was African american, and didn't mind being called 'Negro' or 'nigga' or 'ghetto' or black. She enjoyed the ghetto lifestyle.

Aria looked around Confused. Aria had Sky blue hair and pink eyes. She has amnesia, but is slowly regaining memories.

"well, if that's your choice, then i wont oblige." Ma-Ma said, and then walked upstairs to get changed, with the little baby Run in her arms.

**AT ARIELLE HIGH-**

"Why hello, we're inrolling students right now, can i get your names in order?" The Small lady in the front asked us.

"Yes, Fiya Igarashi, Oakley Waterson, Jared balkely,Aria Mizuhara, and Lilly Fredmoore." Ma-Ma kindly told the lady.

"Okay, The principal will take you in order after you've taken the tour. Unfortuantely, You all will be going in individual groups." She replied, Taking a sheat of paper out and pushing up her glasses slightly.

"Okay." Ma-Ma nodded, cradling Baby Run in her arms.

"Let's see..." The woman squinted at us. "Fiya Igarashi,You'll go with Barry over there with the blonde hair and Lucas with the Navy hair. Oakley, You'll go with May with the chestnut brown hair and Drew with the green hair. jared will go with dawn in the Blue hair and Paul with the plum hair. Lilly, you'll go with Misty with the red hair and ash with the raven hair. and Aria, you'll go with Touko with the deep brown hair and N with the pale green long hair." She pointed to each of them.

I walked to my group of boys. Barry and Lucas, huh?

"Hi, I'm Barry and this jerk's Lucas." Barr outstretched his hand.

"I'm Fiya Igarashi. Nice to meet you." i smiled, and took his hand.

"so first, there's this awesme classroom i wanna show you. If you get inrolled, you can be my friend!" He smiled and motioned for me to follow.

**WITH OAKLEY-**

"Hi I'm May! This is a Salad named Drew!" The girl Stretched her hand out, Smiling.

"I'm sorry, August usually forgets her name. She's November." drew said, and May kicked him in the shin.

"let's get going now." May said, and walked off with drew following after.

**WITH JARED-**

"Hi i'm Dawn!" The blunette held out her hand excitedly.

"Uhh... I'm jared." Jared blushed. "And you?" he turned to the plum head.

"Paul." He said, and folded his arms.

"o...kay then... do you have a pool here?" he asked Dawn, and she skipped happily.

"Of course we do!"

**WITH LILLY-**

"Hi, I'm Misty." the read head nodded towards Lilly.

"I'm Ash!" the boy said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you." Lilly replied in a monotone, and Misty began their tour with a simple "Let's go!"

**WITH ARIA-**

"Hi I'm Aria, Miss Touko and Mister N!" Aria exclaimed, bouncing over to the two of them.

"Howdy! I'm Touko, and this is N!" Touko slauted.

"is your name really N, Mister?" Aria asked.

"No, I call him Harmonia. You can make up a name." Touko said for the man.

"Then, can i Call you... Natural?" Aria asked, placing a fingertip on her chin.

"Sure. thats a great name." N told her.

"This school year's gonna be great!" Aria smiled.

* * *

**A/N: THIS TOOK EXTREMELY LONG.**

**i started a month ago, took a break for two weeks and here i am now.**

**hope you like it! room arrangements are next chapter and probably getting to know people.**

**either way, **

**READ THIS!**

**Jared, Lilly and other OC's will not have spotlight after the next chapter. they might have a cameo now or then, but they aren't a part of the story.**

**Although i have a strange Vibe for Aria. She might be named a daughter of N and touko. she gets really close to them, because they think she's a kid. She looks like a kid though.**

**N-E way (get my N joke?) keep reading! it'll be good! i also made a flipnote for a later chapter, and i'll give you the link to it when the chapter comes!**

**~Ume**


End file.
